tabula rasa 2: lovers reunite
by gina101
Summary: From the last story spike had been killed and tara had left willow. will the lovers, willow and tara reunite and will spike come back and hear buffy tell him she loves him?don't forget to read story one and number 3 when it's finished!
1. prologue

Tabula Rasa 2.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer, I just own this story_.

Prologue.

_In the summer's residents._ Buffy Ann Summers sat on the edge of her bed rocking back and forth as the scary images of the night before came rushing back to mind.

It was morning now but everyone was still in bed. Willow had been in her bedroom all day so far, hugging what was left of Tara's things. Buffy felt sorry for her red-headed friend. She knew she didn't mean to do anything but in a way Buffy sort of blamed Willow for what had happened to Spike.

Buffy and Spike had a complicated relationship, they fort like cat and dog. But when it came down to it, maybe Buffy did have feelings for him.

She quickly dismissed the idea. It was insane. But why was Buffy crying then? Why had she cried when she saw the demon brutally ripped out his heart and saw it turn to dust? Why did she blame her best friend?

Had it been because Spike had been the only one to understand the pain she was going through.

Buffy quickly wiped the tears from her eyes when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." Buffy said.

Xander and Dawn came in with a mug of tea for Buffy.

"We brought tea." Dawn said handing her big sis the mug.

It was hot so Buffy put it on her bed side table.

"So, you gonna tell us what happened to Spike?" Xander asked, hoping not to push it and upset Buffy any more than she already looked.

"He.. He died. Okay. Turned to dust." Buffy explained trying not to sound upset.

"So he's gone?" Dawn asked.

"yeah he's gone." Buffy sounded distant which upset her sister and her oldest friend.

"any word from Anya and Giles?" Buffy was now changing the subject. She didn't want to burst into a crying fit again.

Xander had worry in his eyes and both Buffy and Dawn could see it."

"No. I just don't know where they could be….."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The newly webs both shared their first night of passion and were now cuddling in one another's arms.

"Wow." Anya said, looking into Rupert's eyes.

As the couple shared a kiss both their memories came rushing back in an instant.

Anya and giles ran round the hotel room they had rented, trying to find their cloths and figure out just what had happened.

They knew all the gang would wonder where they were and want a explanation as to where the hell they had gone.

Giles and Anya couldn't provide that answer, neither of then knew what had happened and why they had woke up in bed together.

After paying for the room and finished loading their stuff in Giles' old banger of a car, they made their way back to the summer's residents.

On the way neither spoke a word to each other. Neither of them dared to.

They just didn't want to speak about what had happened and how.

Giles was getting bored of the awkward silence and turned on the radio.

Just as his hand touched the on button he felt Anya's under his.

The pair both exchanged weird looks and both pulled their hands away.

Back at the summers' house Xander was pacing up and down with the phone in his hand, trying to get in touch with his fiancée. Everyone was sat on the couch watching Xander pace up and down. Everyone except Willow who was still upstairs crying over the absence of her lover.

Willow knew she was a fool to have fought she could fix every little problem with a spell. She was stupid. Addicted to magic and needed help.

Willow heard the door open and Buffy walked in to check on her friend.

"Hey." Willow sniffled.

"You okay?" Buffy asked. She already knew the answer thought. Never before had buffy seen her friend so in love, and then so heart broken over someone before. She wasn't even this upset when Oz left. Even though she was hurting then, the pain was nothing like she felt before.

"No, I screwed up Buffy. I through everything me and Tara had away." Willow said in between sniffles and tears.

"it's okay, she'll some around." Even though Buffy knew she may not she had to say something to cheer her friend up.

"I need help Buffy. I need help." Willow finally said before falling into her best friend's arms.

Downstairs and the door opened revealing a very scared, married couple by the names of Anya and Rupert Giles.

Xander dropped the phone and went to greet his girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry." She said crying and after moments of awkward silence.

"What?" Xander asked. "What happened?"

Everyone was now looking between Anya and Giles. Even Buffy was when she came down the stairs wondering what had gone off between the two.

Staring down at Anya's finger everyone suddenly realised.

"You didn't." Buffy said, trying not to laugh.

Anya just shook her head and cried on a very speechless Xander's shoulders.

By the time Anya and Giles had finished their story the expression on everyone else's faces was that of shock and a little humour.

Anya and Giles explained that they were going to the solicitors and getting their marriage renewed.

A look of relief went across Xander's face and he planted a kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

Willow heard all the commotion going on downstairs and went to go greet Giles and Anya.

When she made her way down the stairs all eyes were on her. Willow didn't like that. She hated the looks she was getting off some of her oldest and closest friends.

"Hey Giles, Anya." Willow said going up to hug them both.

Neither of them hugged her but just pulled back.

"You guys. What's wrong?" willow looked confused that her friends wouldn't even look at her, this made her upset.

"Willow." Giles finally broke the silence and now turned to look at the red-head.

"You're spell." He paused.

"It did more damage then we thought. Spike's dead, me and Anya are married, and do I after remind you of Tara's absence."

Tears were in Willow's eyes as she couldn't believe Rupert Giles, the man she had looked up to and had not judged her and had taught her all about being a good witch, was the one to be the most disappointed in her.

"But… I didn't mean to." Willow said in a hushed tone.

"just like you didn't mean to bring Buffy back and be the one to cause her the pain she's feeling. Both about Spike and the fact you were the one to drag her from heaven!" Giles shot back.

"Sop it!" Buffy shouted, tears running down her cheeks. "Spike's gone okay, that leaves no excuse to point the finger." She looked at Giles.

"And Willow, Giles is right. Your irresponsible, dangerous and you're a murderer." It was hurting Buffy to say this to her friend but she had to. It was the truth and Willow had to hear it.

"Willow, your out of control. You've got to stop using magic. Or I can't let you live here."

Willow felt small as Buffy and the rest of her 'friends' ganged up on her.

"this is my house too." Dawn said walking forward to face Willow. She slapped the red-head round the face. Willow looked shocked.

"You killed Spike. Put us in danger, and forced Tara to leave. Willow, I know how hard it must be for you, but if you're gonna put us in danger every other day. Then you can't live here."

Willow had had enough now, she stormed out of the house in a frantic rage that everybody had just ganged up on her and abandoned her out of her own home.

She had no where to go now. So she turned to the only person who knew what she was going through. Amy.

_To be continued….. _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries Buffy was doing her usual slayer patrol, she used any excuse right now to get out of the unusual atmosphere in her house. Everyone was moping around; Tara sometimes came in to collect the rest of her things and asked how Willow was. Buffy hated telling Tara they kicked her out. However Tara understood, Willow had gone too far this time. People were still worried about her and scared that she may have done something stupid again. No one knew where she was staying or who with, or even if she was on the streets.

With everyone grieving at Buffy's house, Buffy had some grieving of her own to do.

Buffy made her way to Spike's crypt. When she got there she expected him to be watching Passions on T.V or drinking a beer, or maybe even having a nap. But she knew he wasn't there, that he never would be again.

That scared Buffy, she didn't know why. All she felt for Spike was usually pity, pity that he was a vampire who couldn't even hunt for himself. He was pathetic. But this ran deeper. She didn't want it to and the fact that it did, scared her.

After Angel, Buffy had promised herself that she wouldn't fall in love with a vampire again. She didn't want to go through the pain she felt last time.

Buffy ran her fingers over the arm of Spike's favourite chair before sitting init for a while.

Buffy dozed off to sleep with a smile on her face. She could feel Spike's presence even though he was not there.

Willow was practically spinning off the walls, she felt like she was falling in love for the first time. But this was not a good thing; Willow was falling in love with magic. It was now her drug, something she could use to escape feeling the way she did. She was addicted.

Amy wasn't helping Willow much she was too busy enjoying herself too. She was the one who talked Willow into going to see Rack.

It was Amy who Willow, later, would regret going to see.

But for now, Willow was quite content on staying put.

Xander still felt weird about being round Anya. After knowing what she and Giles did, it made him trust her less. Xander and Anya were set to get married next week and Xander couldn't even look her in the eyes. He certainly wanted to postpone the wedding because of the Willow situation.

Xander just sat in his apartment flicking through channels; he didn't want to think of what his girlfriend was doing with the Liberian he, Buffy and Willow had shared high school with. he'd heard is if you turn something up loud enough, you could drawn out your own thoughts. It didn't work for Xander, the thought that disgusted him and made him not want to marry the women he loved still grew strong in his head.

At the magic shop Giles couldn't even look at the blonde haired women he shared the shop with. if none of this had happened the way it had, he'd be in England by now. Probably catching up with some old watcher friends of his, or reading some sort of watcher related book. Giles loved to just sit and read a book, but in Sunnydale he never had the chance. There was always some new adventure to go on, everyone different and had a different ending. Sometimes good, sometimes sad. Giles liked the happy endings, the ones where they used to meet up at Buffy's and all share a joke and a bucket of chicken wings. He missed the good old days. He knew after this nothing could be the same, and if that was the case Giles could not be a part of it. He had to move to England, indefinitely.

_Buffy found herself running down an altar; she was wearing a white dress. A wedding dress maybe? Buffy didn't know, she was just running. She had no idea where to or who after she just ran. She looked back and saw a figure chasing her. The figure was masked. However that was not the scary part, the scary part was the chain saw the figure had in its hands. Buffy's mind told her to fight the figure but she just ran. She carried on running and running until she heard someone call after her._

"_Buffy!" she heard a familiar voice say._

Buffy woke from her dream only to see her sister, Dawn, standing over her.

Buffy jumped up making Dawn jump backwards.

"Sorry to wake you." Dawn said now kneeling beside her sister.

"What... What are you doing here?" Buffy asked still getting over the dream she had just had.

"I had this weird feeling in my head. That maybe, just maybe if I came here I'd find Spike and he'll be okay. It's stupid I know."

"No, it's not." Buffy said now hugging her so she wouldn't show her tears to Dawn.

"I miss Spike too Dawn."

Buffy and Dawn both left Spike's crypt and went back home.

As soon as Buffy and Dawn came home they came back to a atmosphere even worse than before. Everyone was sat around the table waiting for them. Stood up was Giles and motioned for the two girls to sit. They did and Giles began to spoke.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase this time." Buffy knew what was coming next.

"I'm leaving and going to England." Giles turned to Buffy who now had even more tears in her eyes. Even though she half expected it still kinda came as a shock.

"I'm so sorry Buffy." Giles said as he went to hug her. Buffy pulled back and ran upstairs; she just couldn't deal with this now. It all got too much for Buffy, first she had kicked Willow out and Spike had been killed and now Giles was leaving Buffy. She was all alone. Buffy wished she had Spike to tell her she'll get by like he always did, but this time she knew she was alone.

The woods of Sunnydale were never quiet, but tonight they were too quiet. That was until rustling of tree and snapping of twigs broke the silence which seemed to be lurking in Sunnydale's woods. The thing that was running through Sunnydale was no stranger to Sunnydale's monsters. He'd lived in Sunnydale for about five years now and knew his way around pretty well. However he was a stranger to running around Sunnydale at night in the nude. He needed to get back to his place quick.

The past few hours had been running from the sunlight and dodging running into the slayer. He didn't want her knowing he was back. Not yet anyway.

_To be continued…….._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Willow went from house to house begging for a room. Her past few nights since the slayer had kicked her out had been spent with Amy. Amy, Willow had thought, had been a good friend these past couple of days. That was all until Willow had found out what a back stabbing liar she was and always will be.

Tonight Amy had taken Willow's addiction to magic to a whole new level. One Willow would never want to experience again.

Willow knew she couldn't keep begging for a room off the citizens of sunnydale. The one person she could beg was Buffy. Buffy Ann Summer's, the slayer and protector of Sunnydale and once best friend seemed t be the only person who could save Willow from a life of evil magic.

It was quiet in the Summer's residents. Just like it had been for almost a week now. Buffy couldn't bare it. She had felt like she just wanted to give up.

With Giles gone and her best friends at each others throats Buffy just had to get out and fast. She went to the bronze. The bronze was always Buffy's usual escape place. She had spent most of her time there between high school and saving the world, it felt like her second home.

Buffy sat in her usual seat and thought. She thought about everything, everything meaning Spike and Willow. She knew she had feelings for the bleached-blonde that much scared her; it was unlike Buffy to even think about Spike in such a way. Buffy kicked herself for it. Why did she always pick the guys she shouldn't?

Buffy kept going over and over in her head of the night she saw Spike die and the weird dream she had just the other day.

She needed answers. And needed them now.

Buffy sat down in Spike's crypt. It was all empty and dark just how she expected to find it. She again sat in Spike's comfy chair hoping to fall asleep as she did before. Maybe, just maybe if Buffy could decipher the dream she had then it may clear her head up. She had to give it a shot.

Buffy kept nodding off to sleep but every time she just couldn't stay in the land of nod. Buffy was so busy trying to get to sleep she didn't even notice the tall man stood at the door. He had been watching Buffy for a good half hour by now before he had to make his presence known.

"That wont work Buffy." The man said.

Buffy jumped up in fright as she recognised the person who stood before her.

Xander had made up his mind. He couldn't go through with the wedding. He couldn't live, knowing what his girlfriend had done. Even though she hadn't meant to, she still did and that stuck out in Xander's mind like a sore thumb.

He would hate himself for this but it had to be done. Xander was going to tell Anya the wedding was off. He picked up a piece of paper and started scribbling his break-up speech down. However what as he checked it he knew what ever he said it wasn't going to hurt less.

Tara and Dawn walked down the street linking arms and sharing a joke that sounded funny at the time. Dawn loved spending time with Tara; she was so sensitive and spoke her mind. She was like a big sister to her when Buffy was away doing her slayer gig.

Even thought her and Willow had long since split, Tara and Dawn still went to the pictures together. Today they had gone to see the new movie, _serenity. _

The pair sat down at a table in the nearest café and ordered a large chocolate milkshake to share.

"Wow, that's big." Tara had said when it arrived.

Both of them were enjoying their milkshake when the sound of a car beeping and skidding made both of them jump.

As they looked out they saw the horrible sight of a nock down.

Blood covered the pavement and the sight made both the girls sick. The thing that made them even sicker was when they realised the victim under the wheels of the Mercedes-Benz was the body of willow Rosenberg.

_To be continued….._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Willow Rosenberg lay motionless under the wheels of the Mercedes-Benz.

Her friends, Tara MaClay and Dawn Summers knelt beside her holding her head and shouting her name. Tears were streaming down Tara's face as she watched her lover slowly die in her arms.

Alexander Harris walked down the main street of Sunnydale with his suitcase in hand. He had just broken up with Anya and she was devastated. He was planning on leaving her the flat and moving in with Buffy just for a few days. They both needed the company so what better company then that of each other. Xander carried on walking down the street, to his surprise it was kinda empty. _where is everyone? _Xander thought to himself.

Then, and only then, he realised where everyone had gone. A accident had obviously occurred because a crowd of people were gathered round a classic Mercedes-Benz.

_Nice cars, nice cars._

Just as Xander was having a closer look, the ambulance pulled up. he stood there a while. Watching the ambulance men and women free the injured victim and carry her to the ambulance doors on a stretcher. She looked pretty badly hurt, Xander winced at the sight. He would hate for him, or any of his friends to go through that pain.

The paramedics were talking to two devastated friends of the victim. As Xander leaned in for a closer look he realised he knew he two young women.

It was Tara MaClay and Dawn Summers. Which meant the person under the car was either Buffy or Willow.

Xander ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the women. He had already dropped his suitcase by now. The brunette was terrified that one of his friends may be dead right now.

"Tara, Dawn." Xander said as he stopped just in front of his best friends. Both women hugged Xander and neither could speak a word.

"Willow?" Xander asked and both women gave a nod before going into another crying fit. Tears were also in his eyes at the thought of what they had driven their friend to do.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked the man lurking in the shadows in Spike's crypt. "Well okay, maybe I know who you are, but what the hell are you doing here? Your supposed to be dead!" Buffy didn't even give the man a chance to speak before she punched him in the face.

"You always reminded me of Faith. You're so alike." The man said.

"I and Faith are nothing a like." Buffy gritted her teeth. "She killed people."

"She killed one man Buffy."

"And she didn't care!"

"That was her past, you of all people should no how to forgive and forget. After all that's exactly what you did with Spike."

"Do not mention his name ever again." Buffy was now facing away from the man she once knew as the mayor of Sunnydale. She had tears in her eyes and didn't want him to see them; if he did he would think she was weak. She was far from it. She had a anger inside of her that if she let it out she probably would do something she'd regret later. She just wanted to bottle it all up and act strong for her little sis and her friends. Buffy was sick of being the strongest, whenever something went wrong everyone turned to Buffy. She hated it, she hated having to keep a brave face all the time when really all she wanted to do was sit down and cry.

"Buffy, I'm not here to defend my actions. I was wrong and I know that however much apologising I do it would never make up for It." the mayor edged closer towards Buffy, she was now facing him but still looking down to the floor. After everything that man had put her and her friends through, he didn't deserve a look in the eyes.

"Then what are you doing here?" Buffy had always been stubborn, people had said that she got it from her dad. It was about the only good thing she had got from her dad as far as she was concerned.

"I'm here to help you. You need answers Buffy, and I'm the one who's gonna help you find them."

"How?"

"you have been having a recurring dream correct?" Buffy nodded. "You need to decipher that dream in order to find you true love."

"And how do I do that?" Buffy was puzzled. Who was her true love? Had she even got one? Buffy was eager to find the answers to these questions, but not if it meant trusting the man stood right in front of her.

She had to take a risk, hadn't she? It was the only thing to do.

"Fine. I'll do whatever it takes. No strings attached right?" Buffy gave him the I'm in charge look.

"No." buffy didn't trust the evil glint in his eye, but before she could question him more, he took some gold dust from his pocket and blew it in Buffy's face.

The slayer was down on the floor out cold and having the same recurring dream she had since Spike had gone.

Xander, Tara and Dawn all sat in the hospital watching the rest of the world go by. They all anxiously waited for a doctor to come see them about their friend, Willow Rosenberg. She had been in hospital for two hours after the car accident and she had some explaining to do.

When at last a doctor came the tree friends all stood up awaiting the news. They knew if it was going to be bad because the doctor would say _I'm sorry _or give them the sympathetic look. He did neither.

"You're friend made it through surgery; we found some internal bleeding and stopped the leak. She should be okay in about two to three weeks."

Everyone looked relieved when he said that.

"You're friend was lucky. She escaped with a few fractures and a broken arm."

"Can we see her?" Tara was almost too eager to ask.

"Yes." Tara looked relieved that they can see her, even though they had a huge row, a part of Tara still loved Willow and hoped she was okay.

The three stood next to Willow holding her hand and hoping she would wake up.

They had a lot to say to her, but that would all wait until tomorrow, at the moment they were all happy to just have their friend back.

Willow's eyes started to open. She was greeted y three familiar, tear stained faces staring down at her. Willow's eyes shortly fell shut again as she felt a weight pulling her upwards. She knew she was dying, it was what she wanted after all.

Tara, Xander and Dawn all panicked as they was escorted out of the room their friend lay motionless in. both women fell into a crying fit into Xander's arms.

Xander stood in the one spot holding the two upset and frightened women. He couldn't believe what he had seen in the last forty eight hours. His best friend who he had known all his life had turned to magic, killed people in the process and threw herself under the wheels of a Mercedes-Benz. Xander stood crying never in his life had he been so scared for his friend.

However he was about to fin out that the night could turn out even more terrible then it already was.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Buffy was running down the white hall as she did many times before. She was stuck in the same dream but this time she couldn't escape. She was stuck in dream world, forced to relive the same dream over and over. _

_The hall she now recognised was that of sunnydale hospital. She'd been there before when her mother was sick. She was still wearing the wedding dress. It was long and white and had a hint of pink init. Her hair was tied up with ringlets and flowers in her blonde locks. She was running from the masked figure behind her. Terror ran through her body as she made her way past a familiar room. As she stopped and looked in through the window in the door she saw her, Dawn and their mother. Tears ran down her cheeks as she was forced to remember the painful day of when her mother died. _

_Buffy turned around, she had to get out of the room but wish she didn't as the masked figure was there to greet her. The chainsaw started up and Buffy screamed. _

When she awoke she was in Spike's crypt sat in his chair. The Mayor was seated opposite her.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Buffy was now standing and edging away from the man as he made his way closer to her.

"Buffy, I said I'm here to help."

"By getting me killed?" Buffy shot back.

"No Buffy. It's you're dream; you need to find out what it means. Only you can find the answers."

Buffy looked confused.

"You ready to try it again?"

"What do I do to find the answers?" Buffy asked she was obviously starting to trust the guy even if she didn't want to.

"You need to unmask the figure Buffy, find out what it is you're running away from."

Just as he said that he took out some more dust and blew it in Buffy's face.

She was again back in dream land.

"Where the hell is Buffy?" Xander asked pacing up and down by the pay phone trying to get in touch with Buffy.

"I've tried her cell, the house. I can't find her anywhere." Everyone was panicky not knowing where Buffy was. The past few days had just gone from bad to worse. Anya had now joined the others at the hospital.

"What about some of us go looking for her?" Anya smartly suggested.

"Good idea. You and Xander go." Dawn said not even looking up at the others.

"Okay, let's go." Anya pulled Xander out of his seat and took the keys off him. He was in no state to drive, not after everything he had gone through.

Seated in the car, Xander had time to think. He didn't know where they were gonna start looking for Buffy; he'll let Anya work that one out. He just wanted to sit and think about the past few days for a while. It was quiet, even though Anya had turned the radio on it was still all quiet to Xander.

Anya had always hated the awkward silence thing. She was always one to babble on, and so was Xander. But tonight he was hurting and Anya could see that. She didn't want to intrude on his moping fest. She was quite content on just sitting and listening to the radio.

Her and Xander's favourite song had just come on and Anya began to sing to it.

_Never before have I felt this way_

_It's such a bright and sunny day._

_Come with me where we can play_

_Have you ever stood and smelt the roses?_

_We can have a picnic in the park_

_Snuggle till it goes dark_

_You look good to me._

Just as Anya got through singing the first verse she'd realised that Xander was also singing. The couple both looked at each other and laughed. Xander now realised he had made a mistake by letting her go, they obviously have a lot more in common than Xander had thought. They loved each other and no one could change that.

_Running down the hospital corridor, Buffy tried getting closer to the masked man but every time she did something made her run and run. She didn't know why she kept running; she was the slayer after all. Not afraid of anything. But it seemed something's in life she was._

_She came to the door again where she saw her mother sick in hospital. This was her chance to unmask the person she was running from. _

_Instead she ended up fighting. The chainsaw cut into her skin as she punched the figure in the chest._

Buffy again was back to the present. She looked annoyed at herself. She couldn't even take a stupid mask off someone who was chasing her. But why? What was it she was so scared of?

"I want to go back." She was saying to the Mayor as she awoke.

"Buffy, you're scared of this thing. I understand. But the only way to overcome your fear is to face it. and you need to do that in order to save your friends."

"What? Are they in trouble?" Buffy had panic in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. I'm only here to help you with your dream."

"Send me back."

_To be continued….. _


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Back in dreamland, Buffy was running. It was like déjà vu, she was running from the same thing she was somehow scared of. _

"_Stop running." Buffy told herself, so she did. She turned and faced the figure. _

"_I'm not afraid of you." She said to the tall, bulky figure. _

_Watching the masked man wave the chain saw around, Buffy felt a stabbing pain in her back. As she looked down she saw blood gushing down her side. She had been stabbed._

_Buffy Ann Summer's looked back behind her only to see another masked bulky figure, this time holding a knife with blood on it. Her blood on it. _

Xander and Anya parked the car outside of one Sunnydale's cemeteries. They made their way to Spike's crypt hoping Buffy was there.

Instead of finding the slayer straight away they found a familiar face stood beside the fireplace. Xander barged in and punched the man.

"Where the hell is Buffy?" he demanded to know.

"Xander." Anya said calling him over to the chair, in the chair sat his best friend the slayer. She looked unconscious.

"What the hell have you done to her?" Xander asked holding the mayor by the neck up against the wall.

"I haven't done anything, she's just sleeping." The mayor said defending himself against the brunette.

"Xander." Anya paused as both men turned to face her. She had blood o her hands and tears in her eyes. "I… I think she's. Dead"

Tara and Dawn were anxiously waiting at the hospital for news on their friend. So far she had been in hospital for well over three hours and no one had heard anything from Anya and Xander.

The pair of girls were staring to panic. They had a right to be. After calling Xander's cell,

they saw Xander and Anya running in through the hospital doors following a load of doctors and a bed.

"Xander." Dawn said waving him over.

"It's Buffy." Xander said trying to catch his breath and wipe the tears rolling down his cheeks.

The whole of the group fell into a crying fit. The day just kept getting even worse than it had started. They needed help, and so called the only person they knew.

Rupert Giles got on the first plane back to California. He had just received a phone call that he was needed. Apparently the situation in Sunnydale had taken a drastic turn for the worse. He couldn't really make out what was been said over the phone by Dawn, but it sounded badly. Apparently Willow and Buffy had both been taken to hospital and had severe injuries. He hoped he wouldn't after be doing this, coming back to sunnydale so soon and not like this. He wished it could've been a pleasant visit.

Giles sat in the uncomfortable plane seats. He almost had tears in his eyes at the thought of what he may find back in Sunnydale. If you were to hear about Sunnydale you would've thought it sounded like a nice place that was until you got there you'd realise it wasn't so friendly after all. Not when you found out about all the vampire and demon activity which happened on a daily basis in Sunnydale. No wonder it had so many cemeteries and graveyards.

Giles sat back and relaxed in his seat, he put the head phones of his walkman and listened to _learn Spanish in 2 weeks _tape. He was planning on taking a trip to Spain. Every year in august the watcher's council held their annual watcher's convention and Giles wanted to go there this year. Looks like he'd after put it on hold until this whole situation back in Sunnydale was over and done with.

The rest of the scoobies were waiting at the hospital for the arrival of Rupert Giles. Xander had called Giles a few hours earlier, even though the old man hadn't understood everything Xander had said on the phone, because of the crying fit Xander had recently had, he knew it sounded bad.

He told the brunette he would get on the next plane back to California.

Xander believed him; it was not like Giles to lie. Xander had this crazy idea that maybe when Giles returned everything would go back to normal. He knew that was impossible. Nothing could be the same after this.

The doctors and nurses stood round the women on the operating table. She had been out cold for almost two hours now and they knew they couldn't save her. It was a shame, because she was such a pretty young women. She had been brought in almost four hours ago and gone into cardiac arrest almost straight away. The doctors and nurses had been performing CPR for two hours straight. Everyone was growing tired, the doctor called it.

"Time of death, 11:23 pm."

The young woman was gone.

_To be continued….._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Giles ran down the corridors of Sunnydale's hospital. He stopped dead in front of his friends when he saw the doctor giving them, what appeared to be bad news.

Giles made his way to his friends, Xander, Dawn, Tara and Anya were all sharing tears as the doctor gave his final sorry and left the friends to grieve.

Alexander Harris was the first to stand up and greet him, he gave his old friend and father figure, since he really didn't have a father of his own, a hug and cried in his arms.

Xander had always been the comedian in the group; whenever things got bad he'd make up a joke and attempt to cheer everyone up. Not this time however. His funny just wasn't there in a time like this. He carried on hugging Rupert Giles, the man most of them called dad. Xander's family was complicated.

His mom and dad rarely spoke to each other, even though they were still married and lived in the same house, they didn't share a bed.

Ever since Buffy came to Sunnydale he had always admired her and Giles and loved them both like family. But times had changed, he now resented Buffy, it was her fault any of this had happened.

"But how?" Giles was saying after the remaining of the scoobies told him the terrible news. Tears were lurking in the corner of Giles eyes; he shoved them back not wanting to show any of his friends the sadness he felt. He had to be strong for them. He didn't know why, but it felt like it was his fault somehow, maybe if he hadn't have left none of this would've happened.

Instead he was selfish and left his only friends, whom he had spent all of his life on Sunnydale with. He was a stupid old man to have left them when they really needed his help.

The group of friends looked on in sadness as Giles finally shed a single tear.

"Buffy." A whisper woke Buffy from her sleep. She felt like she had been hit by a bus. Buffy looked around the room she was in. it looked familiar. it was the room in her dreams, the one where she spent most of her time when hers and Dawn's mom was sick.

Buffy closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears. As she opened them again she jumped up in shock and backed awkwardly against the wall.

The mayor was stood in front of her.

"Buffy, its okay."

"No, no it's not. You tricked me, you tried to kill me."

"No, Buffy, that was you're dream. You let it do that. You need to unmask the figures. All of them." The mayor told a confused Buffy Summer's.

"But, there's only two…."

Buffy was again out like a light.

"_Unmask the figures." Buffy told herself. For the first time in her life she felt scared. She kept telling herself to stay calm but the more she did, the quicker she ran down the hospital wards. This time she had three masked figures chasing her. But she had a plan. _

_She lured them into one of the rooms; she didn't know how she was going to do this. But she gave it a shot._

"_Oy! Over here." Buffy yelled at the newest figure, the one with the axe. _

_It swung round and Buffy leapt onto the masked figure._

_She struggled for a few seconds then finally grabbed the mask off the figure._

_Buffy was shocked and fell back onto the hard ground when she saw who the figure was._

_It was her._

Buffy awoke from her dream with the mayor sitting in the chair next to her.

"I was running from myself." Buffy said in a shocked whisper.

"Well," the mayor stood up and rubbed his hands together. "My work here is done."

Then he was gone.

"Thank you." Buffy said as if to herself.

Buffy stood up and began to change into her own clothes. She had to find her friends.

Little did se know she had a shock waiting for her when she found them.

The gang sat down still in a emotion trance as none of them spoke a word.

They didn't evem move when Buffy Summer's came running towards them.

"Guys." Buffy said as she stopped in front of Xander, who was leaning on the wall, and hugged him.

"Hey, what's up?" Buffy had never seen her friends this quiet before, which meant something bad, had happened.

Tara was the first to respond. She stood up to face Buffy, who in turn greeted her.

Tara slapped Buffy round the face leaving a red mark. This made everyone look up, but still no one spoke a word.

"You left her. She was you're best friend and you left her. Where were you!"

Tara screamed as Buffy held her face in agony.

She was confused and it didn't dawn on her what had happened at first.

"Willow?" Buffy almost whispered as she let tears run down her cheeks.

"No, she's… dead?" Buffy asked, even though she had already known the answer.

Buffy could see that all of her friends blamed her, but why? What had Buffy done?

"Tara, it wasn't Buffy's fault." Giles's said staring between the two women.

"Oh wasn't it?" Xander now found his voice.

"Willow, Willow was my best friend. She was supposed to be Buffy's too" Xander couldn't find the right words, he was speechless.

Anya stood up and held Xander in her arms as he cried over the absence of his best friend. "She left her with Amy." Xander said in a muffled tone against Anya's silk shirt.

Buffy couldn't handle the blame she knew it wasn't her fault. It was Amy's.

Buffy turned round and ran towards the doors. She was going to find Amy, and punish her, maybe even kill her.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A tall, fair haired figure dressed in black clothes found himself running through one of Sunnydale's cemeteries' from the person he least wanted to see at this point.

The slyer, he had been trying to keep a low profile but this time it looked like he had been sussed. He wanted to save Buffy the pain of seeing him back, he loved her so much and now it seemed the perfect time to tell her. After all she was about to kill him for robbing a local butchers store for blood.

The vampire slowed down his pace and felt the slayer topple on top of him as she pulled him to the floor.

One moment Buffy Summers was chasing after a vampire and now she was sat on top of the vampire she had just recently lost.

"Spike?" Buffy asked angrily been able to get her words out.

The blonde vampire nodded, he also had tears in his eyes but tried not to show it, it was a man thing.

"But… how?" Buffy asked but the next thing she knew her and Spike were melting into each others arms as if nothing in the world mattered more than the way they felt for each other.

This was the moment they both had been waiting for what seemed to be their whole lives.

Things couldn't be going better for them until she heard Xander yelling.

"Damn" Buffy sighed. "Run and meet me in the woods in an hour."

Spike reluctantly agreed, all he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms and never let her go again. But he knew she was rite, he couldn't risk letting any of her friends find out he was back. Not yet anyway.

Buffy ran to meet Xander, as the pair saw each other they were caught up in a endless emotional embrace.

"Please tell me you haven't done anything stupid Buffy. Please."

Tears rolled down Xander's cheeks.

"No. not yet." Buffy glared ahead over Xander's shoulders, she was coming for Amy.

She wanted revenge.

But first she needed to make a quick pit stop in the woods.

Tara, Dawn, Anya and Giles were all sat down at Buffy's house. Everyone in different seats but all sharing the same expression.

It was that of guilt and sadness.

They all felt like it was their fault, but it wasn't they knew that. It was Amy's.

It had now been at least three hours since Buffy had stormed out of the hospital because Tara blamed it on Buffy.

Tara now regretted saying that, she was just so mad at the fact she had lost the love of her life, her soul mate.

The awkward silence was broken by Buffy and Xander walking through the front door of the Summers' residents.

"Buffy, I'm so sorry." Tara said as she stood up to greet the worn out slayer.

"it's okay," Buffy paused and walked over to the centre of the room next to the fireplace. "Guy's it's no one's fault, well none of us. It's Amy's, and… and I'm going after her."

Everyone looked at Buffy which made her feel like she had just told them Christmas was cancelled.

"hey, I'm beat. I'm gona go grab a shower then go to bed. I suggest you guys do the same."

Spike paced up and down waiting for Buffy. She had told him to meet her a hour ago, she was late. Just like Buffy though he thought. She was always late, he loved that about her.

"Spike." He heard a voice behind him say almost in a whisper.

Spike turned around to greet the women.

"You're late, pet." He smirked as the two stared at each other in the eyes.

"Please tell me that in the morning you're still gona be here."

"I will, unless I stay here all night then by the morning I'm…"

Buffy cut him off with a kiss, the couple stood their for what seemed like forever, him holding her in his arms as they passionately locked lips.

Spike now knew she loved him, Buffy Ann Summers loved him. He couldn't believe it.

Life couldn't get better.

_To be continued…………._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Spike and Buffy walked through the street holding hands, they both felt happy and Buffy had almost forgotten everything that had happened in the last few days. she was happy and she wanted it to stay that way forever.

"Hey, Buffy."

"Yeah?" Buffy asked looking up into Spike's eyes.

"You know I love you right?"

"I guess." Was the only response Buffy could get out of her mouth. She was still in a state of shock having Spike back, she wasn't ready for commitment. Was she?

"No, I'm being serious." Spike knelt down in front of Buffy as her eyes widened. He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Buffy….."

Spike's sentence was cut sort when Buffy pushed him away and ran in pursuit after a women.

Spike was left heart broken by the way Buffy had just run off like that. Maybe he scared her off? Or maybe she just didn't feel the same for him?

Spike didn't know, all he knew is he was going to find out. He was going to Buffy's house.

"Tea?" Dawn said as she walked in and handed a mug to Tara. "It's green tea."

"Thanks." Tara stared into the fire hoping it would swallow her up and she wouldn't have to deal with the pain of loss.

"Things sure seem quiet round here, eh?" Dawn had been trying her hardest to make conversation with Tara but all she got was one word answers. She was glad when the door bell rung, it made the house feel busy again. The way Dawn liked it.

Dawn had the shock of her life when she answered the door. She had a feeling it would have been someone trying to sell something or the funeral director. She had no idea it would be Spike.

"Dawn. Put the umbrella down." Spike said as Dawn began to wave a plastic umbrella trying to hit his head.

"Who the hell are you?" Dawn ask screaming for back up from Tara.

Tara was not listening however, she was still in a trance by the fire and was not budging for no one.

"Dawn, it's me Spike." Dawn still didn't trust the man at the door pretending to be Spike.

"Prove it." She demanded and was astonished when the vampire stepped in through the door of her house.

"Spike?" tear ran down the young women's face as she embraced the vampire who babysat for her when she needed it.

Xander and Giles made their way to Buffy's house with Anya tagging along in back. They had just been to buy dinner and try and find Buffy after she had gone off again. The three quickened their pace as they saw someone at the door with Dawn. Anya could sense he was a vampire and Xander was not about o let Dawn be scoobies snacks. He dropped the bucket of hot chicken wings into the arms of Giles and ran full speed towards the door.

"Dawn!" Xander screamed as he leaped onto the back of the vampire and knocked him over. Xander was wrestling on the floor for a good minute or so before looking at the vampire's face and realising who it was.

"Spike?" Xander said in an almost whisper.

Just moments ago Xander had heard Buffy say he was dead, now he was alive, well sort of, but how?

"Get off me!" Amy screamed as Buffy used her as a human punch bag.

"You bitch!" Buffy yelled as she kicked.

"Why did u kill her!" Tears rolled down the blondes cheeks as she kicked.

"Buffy." Spike stood behind the slayer along with her friends as they watched her lose all energy and fall into the arms of Spike.

"She killed Willow." Buffy screamed at the top of her voice.

"Shh it's okay." Spike had always been there for Buffy, so holding her in his arms at a time like this was no exception.

"How can it? Willow's dead."

Amy could see she had the perfect getaway and so decided to take off. However another scoobie held her back. Tara gave Amy the biggest slap Amy had ever received before which knocked her back down to the floor.

"You're not going anywhere. You're gona help us find a way to bring Willow back. And… and if you don't, you have this witch to deal with. Do you hear me?"

Amy gave no response she had the biggest cheesiest grin on her face. Amy had always been a rat. A rat that led willow astray and killed her.

"I said, DO YOU HEAR ME!" Tara screamed and threw Amy into the air using magic.

Everyone turned and looked at Tara, they had never seen her like this before. But then again, it's always the quiet ones.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tara paced around the room waiting for Amy to finish the spell. It was a spell to bring Willow back from the dead, to reverse what Amy had done. However, something was wrong.

"Tara, I've tried the spell like five times already. It's not going to work."

"Then try again!" Tara screamed and pressed her face in front of Amy's.

"Okay, I'll try again." Amy was scared of Tara by now and did everything she said. It wasn't her fault Willow was even dead in the first place, she just pushed her. Anyway Willow shouldn't have got in her way and threatened to tell people about the Rack business.

"_No you can't tell Willow." Amy chased Willow down the high street hoping the two could just talk without Willow blabbing her mouth off to the slayer. Buffy was the last person Amy wanted to find out about the deal she made with Rack. _

"_You lied to me." Willow shouted back at Amy. _

"_No, please you don't understand."_

"_Understand? Understand that you used me."_

"_Fine! But if your gona blab, then this is for your own good."_

_As the arguing pair got to the side of the road, Amy pushed Willow In front of a Mercedes-Benz. The best thing about it was that Willow never saw it coming and that way she wouldn't blab her mouth off to Buffy and the rest of the gang._

"Oh god, I can't believe I missed this." Amy peered down into the book she was reading the spell from.

"What?" Tara demanded as she walked over to rat she had held prisoner until she had made everything alright again.

"Tara, the spells not gona work. Not unless you have a human sacrifice." Amy smiled as she looked around the room to see which one of Willow's friends would step forward and sacrifice their life. None of them did, however a familiar voice stepped forward. It was that of an old friend.

"I'll do it."

"Spike, I don't know what you want me to say." Buffy stared into Spike's eyes as he knelt in front of her.

"Buffy, I love you. With all my heart, well what's left of it. And being dead, it made me think I may never get an opportunity to do this again. To fall in love."

"Exactly Spike. You haven't got a heart or a soul, you're just a monster. I know it feels like I've said this before, but, your beneath me."

Spike stormed out of the room, after what Buffy said it felt like she had just ripped out his un-beating heart and thrown it aside. She judged him on his past and that hurt. He was gona prove her wrong though, he was going to get a soul. Whatever it took.

Buffy sat alone in the bedroom for quite a while. She couldn't believe what she had just said to spike. Her heart was telling her to go for it. But her head said no. she had always listened to her head, even when she and Riley were a couple. Maybe she was blessed to be a slyer, but cursed when it came to finding love.

"Okay, I'm through." Buffy whispered to her friends on the other side of the window in the mortuary. Xander began to climb through the window next. They wish they didn't have to do this but they had no choice, they were there to get Willow's body. After all they didn't want the doctors giving Willow an autopsy because then they would never be able to bring her back.

Anya was stood outside of the morgue; she was on look out duty. She didn't want to go in anyway; morgues had always given her the creeps. Even when she was a demon she stayed well clear of them. She was just as happy about being look out, it meant less work and all she had to do was scream if she got attacked or something along the lines of that.

Anya was still going over in her head about the visitor the gang had received earlier that evening. Anya couldn't believe he was back, after all that had happened last time he was in Sunnydale he had returned to save Willow and sacrifice himself. His manliness impressed Anya; she wished Xander would do something like that for her.

"Come on this way." Buffy called as she read all the name tags of the dead people. They were lined up in alphabetical order which made it easier. Willow was at the end, she looked so peaceful, a lone tear ran down Buffy's cheeks. She didn't want to see her friend like this; it killed her deep down because she was the one who blamed her for everything. It was all Buffy's fault just as much as Amy's.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Got the body?" Spike said trying to sound as sympathetic as he could knowing how upset Buffy and Xander were as they climbed into the Jeep Spike had stolen.

"It's not a body Spike, its Willow." Buffy looked straight ahead not even listening to the apologies spike was throwing her way. Even when he touched her leg she pushed him away as if he were a stranger or worse, a monster.

Spike felt lonely, he had just had his heart ripped out. He knew Buffy loved him she just had a hard time admitting it. But why? She was treating him like he was some big disease.

"Thanks for taking us." Buffy said, it was the first thing she had said since getting in the car and pushing Spike away.

"No problem." Muttered a very pissed off Spike. He had pain in his eyes, and who could blame him.

"You coming in?"

"Nope." No eye contact was made between the pair.

"Why?"

"Buffy, I'm leaving." Spike began to look Buffy in the eyes to see how she reacted.

"But…. Why?"

"I can't stay here."

"Are you coming back?" Buffy was in a state of shock, she didn't want to loose Spike but she couldn't ask him to stay either.

"I don't know." Spike turned the key, the ignition roared to life and he was travailing down the road.

"SPIKE!" Buffy shouted after him with tears pouring from her eyes, but it was too late. He had gone.

"You can't." Tara said to the familiar person come in aid of Willow.

"Please. Tara you don't understand."

"Understand what?" Tara was pacing the room trying to get rid of the man but he refused to go. But maybe Tara should take up on his offer of him sacrificing himself. She knew it was going to be the only way to get her lover back. But was it fair? Taking another persons life in order to bring someone back. Tara knew it wasn't

Why was she being so selfish? She wanted Willow back, more than anything, but it wasn't right to take another persons life.

"You can't. We can't bring Willow back."

Everyone from downstairs looked at Tara and Buffy at just walked in at that point.

"Can't you see, look what happened to Buffy. We brought her back, she was happy. We can't do the same to Willow."

"Tara's right." Giles cut in. "We can't do it to Willow."

"So it's okay you guys do it to me?" Buffy was in a frantic rage as she made her way fully into the house.

"Is that it? Buffy the guinea pig."

"Buffy that's absurd." Giles said, he was the first to break the silence and to get everyone looking at him.

"No, it's not. I've died twice for you guys, and what do I get? Dragged out of heaven cause you can't handle slaying vampires on your own. I was with my mum!"

Buffy fell to the floor crying her eyes out. Suddenly her hair began to change into a white colour with red bits. Buffy's fingernails grew and her clothes changed into a brown ragged sleeveless top and a brown leather skirt, with flat boots.

Buffy's eyes turned red as she stood up and looked at her friends and the new comer.

"You have no idea what you've done."

Then Buffy shimmered out of the house.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Okay, what the hell was she?" Dawn asked as everyone looked ahead in silence.

"Guys, we've got to stop her."

"Dawns' right." Everyone looked at Giles as soon as he spoke; everyone had always looked to him for advice or for a plan on the latest big bad. It seemed the latest one was Buffy.

"So, what's the plan, G-man?" Xander asked trying to calm the atmosphere.

"Well, I think the first ting we need to do is find Buffy and get her back."

"Shouldn't the first thing we do be finding out what demon she is? I mean she could be dangerous."

"Yeah, Anya's right." Dawn offered Giles and stood up in search of the books.

Everyone left the living room and got to work on reading books.

Once again the living room felt quiet and lonely. The only thing in the living room besides the furniture was the body of Willow Rosenberg. The body added to the dark depressing feeling of the room. It had been abandoned for days with everything that had gone on.

Xander and the man who wanted to give himself up to save Willow, stood in the alley outside the living room. Both men stared at the body.

"Still can't believe this has happened you know."

Xander broke the silence.

"Yeah, know what you mean."

"Where you bin living anyway?"

"Bin travailing in the van mostly."

"S'not bin the same without you man."

"Yeah, well I had to leave. For Willow. Was the only way for her to move on."

"Yeah, you miss her?"

"Hell yeah."

"You can go see her if you like." Tara came up from behind the two men and motioned towards Willow's body.

The second man walked up to the body and knelt beside the sofa.

He lifted up the sheet and stroked back Willow's hair.

Tears rolled down his face, and the man wiped back the salty tears and held Willow in his arms. Even thought she was dead she was more beautiful than ever and still smelt like the same Willow.

The same Willow he had fallen in love with in high school. Him, Daniel Osborne loved miss Willow Rosenberg and, after all this time, still did.

"Come on just give me a chance." Spike argued with the demon in the cave. He had gone all the way to South Africa to get a soul and the demon still refused to give him a chance.

"It is a long and gruelling test Spike. Anyway I don't think your half the demon you used to be. Heard the slayer got in the way."

"Don't talk about Buffy like that 'cause I swear…"

"I see your using first names with her. You must love her an awful lot to get a soul for her."

"Not doing this for her am I? I'm just proving to her that I'm a man."

"But your not, you're a monster Spike. The greatest one that ever lived since Angelus. Why waste it?"

"Just give me a chance ok?"

"Fine. There are several levels, each get harder. If you win you will be rewarded with a soul."

"Ah." Everyone awoke as Giles paced up and down reading a book.

"Giles said ah. You found something?" Xander was the first to stand up and address Giles who had stopped pacing by now.

"She's a Punisher warrior. They punish the bad by making them suffer for what they've done."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad, right?" A sleepy Dawn asked waking up.

"Oh."

"Giles said oh." Said Xander.

"It's not good. They even punish human beings."

"Okay so maybe we need to figure out what made her into one of these" Oz suggested coming from the living room into the kitchen where everyone had been sleeping.

"Oz's right, if we can figure out why she turned into one of these maybe we can turn her back." Xander was now staring at Giles to go on reading the book he had in his hands.

"Erm, okay. A person can become one of these warriors by suppressing their inner self's."

"What does that mean?"

"Let me help you on that." Suddenly Mayor Richard Wilkins the 3rd shimmered into the Summers residents and made everyone jump out of their skin.

"What are you doing here?" Xander slyly picked up a knife and put down his sleeve so no one would notice. He didn't trust the mayor still.

"It's okay, you can put that knife down son."

Xander looked shocked, he thought no one had seen him. He dropped the knife back down onto the kitchen table.

"It's okay, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I have some useful information which may help you bring Buffy back."

Everyone listened in as the Mayor explained about the dream Buffy had. He told them that Buffy had been running away from herself and the only way to bring her back was to break her down.

"Spike's gone?" Buffy and Xander sat in the kitchen making tea. It was two in the morning and neither of them could sleep.

"Yeah. He's gone," Buffy stirred the tea and forced herself to look her friend in the eye. Buffy fell into Xander's arms and cried.

"Buffy, you love him don't you?"

"Don't tell please."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Xander held Buffy in a tight embrace until Buffy changed once again.

She dug her nails into Xander's back, until he was on the floor crying out in pain. Well he thought he was crying but no sound came out, he was screaming in his own mind and the sounds defend him.

It defend him so much that he woke himself up from his nightmare.

"You okay?" Anya asked looking down at Xander. She had been awake all night staring at him and watching him sleep.

"Yeah. Just can't wait till this is all over y'know?"

"Yeah. Me too. You should go back to sleep. Got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah. Goodnight." Xander shut his eyes and went back to sleep in the arms of Anya.

"I love you." Anya said before turning out the lamp and going to sleep herself.

"It's done." The demon in the dark dank cave said as he waved his hand on Spike's chest. His hand glowered leaving Spike in immense pain.

It was now over; Spike had earned himself a soul. For Buffy.

However Spike didn't know what he had let himself in for and what Sunnydale had got like since he had gone……


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Buffy towered over the young man as f he were a piece of meat. He had just robbed a old women and Buffy had seen him. He was in big trouble now, Buffy placed her hand on his chest and the young man went up in flames. He was dead.

Buffy's friends stood there in horror, had they just witnessed their friend kill a human being?

"Buffy." Dawn stepped forward. Buffy faced her little sister and shimmered away.

"Great we lost her." Anya said as if blaming Dawn.

"It's not you're fault Dawn, we can find her again. We just need some bait." Tara was the first to look at the jeep that pulled up at the side of the curb. Out of the drivers seat fell a very battered and topless Spike.

Everyone ran to him and crowed round him.

"Spike?" Xander asked unsure what had happened to him.

"Hey, where's Buffy?" Spike looked from each of the gang. "I got something to tell her. I got myself a soul."

All the gang looked shocked as the vampire laid there.

Xander and Giles laid an unconscious Spike on the bed in the cellar. Xander and Giles then made their way to the kitchen where everyone was whispering about the newest situation.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Dawn asked Xander and Giles as they sat down at the table.

"I don't know."

Giles took his glasses off his face and began cleaning them with a handkerchief he kept in his pocket. "There's no clear way to tell."

Suddenly the sound of Spike screaming at nothing made everyone in the kitchen jump.

The gang came running down to the cellar and saw Spike arguing with what appeared to be nothing.

"No you're wrong." Spike was shouting to the air.

"There wrong!" Spike let out one last scream before Giles shot him with a tranquiliser gun. Spike dropped back down to the bed and was sleeping like a baby.

"What was that?" Dawn asked when the gang were once again seated in the kitchen.

"I think Spike really has a soul." Giles looked amazed as the others found it hard to follow what he just said.

"How you know?"

"Because, when angel was cursed with a soul he was forced to remember all the lives he had taken. I think Spike was doing just that."

"Maybe we could use him as bait?" Tara shocked the gang by such a ridiculous idea.

"No, that's not a good idea. He's not well."

"But think about it, Buffy loves Spike he's one of the reasons she turned into a demon. I few can get them both to spill their guts about their feeling towards each other. Maybe, just maybe we can save both them and still have time to save Willow."

"Lets get to work."

"Buffy."

Buffy heard a familiar voice behind her and turned around. There, stood in front of her was the man who had made her into what she was. Spike.

"What are you doing here?"

"Come to save you."

"I don't need saving."

"Now your been stubborn pet. Always were though weren't you?"

"I don't need saving." Buffy repeated before throwing a fireball at Spike. Spike ducked and smirked.

"Now that's what I love about you Buffy. Always know when to play rough."

Buffy fired another shot at Spike followed by another, but Spike ducked and they all missed.

"I love you Buffy."

"Shut up."

"What, is that what you've been running away from?"

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!"

Buffy fired more and more fireballs at Spike but all missed, she threw herself to the ground and began to cry.

Spike moved closer and held her in his arms; she began to turn back to normal Buffy, but still had tears rolling down her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Buffy replied and looked Spike in the eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Spike smirked and kissed Buffy on the top of her head.

"Cause, I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of people judging."

"Buffy, to hell with them. Who cares? Anyway, I got a surprise for you. I got a soul Buffy."

Buffy looked Spike in the eyes and before they knew it they were locked in what seemed to be an endless kiss.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"We gona do this or what?" Oz walked in the kitchen where the others were seated.

"I still don't think its right." Tara didn't attempt to look at anyone but only at a spot on the floor.

As Tara looked up she saw something lurking in the alcove leading into the living room. It was Willow, she was stood in the same clothes she had been killed in. she was looking Tara in the eyes and Tara knew what she had to do.

"Let's do it."

Amy once again prepared for the spell. She was hoping that by doing this she would pay off her debt, but Tara had other things in mind.

"You done yet?" Tara rushed almost too eager.

"Yes, I have."

"Good."

"Okay so what do I after do?" Oz broke up the two girls before they ripped each other apart.

"Well you just sit and hold my hand, and then I will call upon the Angel of death to take your soul and give Willow's back."

"Okay. Can I just say goodbye first."

"Of course."

Oz went up to Xander and hugged him. Tears ran down his face as he then went to Buffy and Spike, then to Giles.

Oz was then ready, ready to sacrifice himself to save his first love, his true love.

Oz held hand with Amy and she began chanting. The room went dark and things smashed. Buffy, Giles, Spike, Xander, Dawn and Anya covered their ears with their hands and dodged when things came flying their way.

The room grew darker and darker, until it all went silent.

"Where am I?" Willow asked looking around. All around her where white clouds. Was she in heaven?

"Yes your in heaven."

Willow looked around at the person who just entered and sat beside her.

"Oz?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are we doing here?"

"We're dead. But only one of us is going back."

Willow looked confused she had so many questions to ask but so little time.

"What?"

"Willow, you died from a car accident. Amy pushed you."

"Amy?" Confusion hit Willow more than ever now.

"Yeah, I sacrificed myself so you and Tara cam be together. You're going back Will, not me."

"But no, Oz you can't."

"It's too late, I have."

Willow then lost sight of Oz; the next thing she remembered was waking up with her friends looking at her. Oz was gone, dead.

"Nock, nock." Buffy said before entering Willow's room followed by Xander and Giles.

"Your not here to kick me out again are you?"

"No. quite the opposite." Giles said.

"Wow, been a rough week eh?" Xander sat down on Willow's bed and hugged his best friend.

"Yeah. Group hug?"

Everyone then pounced on Willow and the four oldest friends shared a hug and all laughed together. It looked like times would get better after this.

"Wow, this place just always stays the same." Willow said as the gang entered the bronze. They hadn't just gone out all together before in ages. It was a refreshing change and the beginning of a new relationship the gang shared.

Everything had turned out for the best, Spike and his soul, Willow and Tara, Xander and Anya.

Xander and Anya decided no to get married after all. It was the best for both of them after all. Willow and Tara got back together; they were both happy even after all the magic, Willow decided to cut down on that. And Amy. Well she spent the rest of her life with no powers; Tara and Willow stripped her of them. And Buffy and Spike. Well Spike had a little surprise for Buffy that night at the bronze.

_To be continued…….._


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Anyone want a drink?" Spike asked as he got up and made his way to the bar.

"Yeah same again Spike." Buffy said in between sharing a joke with her best friends.

"Sure thing pet."

Spike ordered the drinks and brought them back to the table. However he had asked the barman to do something special for him. For Buffy.

Spike made a appearance with the drinks and handed them out to everyone.

"Hey Spike where's mine?" Buffy asked right on cue for Spike's plan.

The barman came over to the table and gave Buffy her drink.

Everyone looked at Spike when they noticed something in the bottom of the glass.

"Oh my god." Was all Buffy could manage as she looked at Spike.

"Buffy, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Say yes." Dawn whispered which was followed by an elbow in the ribs by Buffy.

"Yes."

Everyone cheered as Spike slipped the wet ring on Buffy's finger.

_2 months later…_

"Buffy! Wake up." Dawn shouted from behind the door.

Buffy woke up with a jolt remembering what day it was. Her wedding day.

Because Spike was a vampire they decided to have the wedding inside her house. After everything that had happened good and bad, that was Buffy's home and it held memories for her and Spike. It seemed the perfect place.

"I'm getting married today." Buffy reminded herself, she began giggling.

"That giggling I hear?" Xander walked in with Willow and a tray with Buffy's breakfast on.

"You guys did this for me?"

"Actually Spike did." Xander handed Buffy the tray.

"Wow."

"Yeah he's a great guy. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Will."

The best friends shared one last hug before Buffy said I do to the monster she loved.

"You nervous?" Xander asked Spike.

"Hell yeah. Where is she? She's late."

"Hey, it's tradition for the bride to be late. "

The music then started and Buffy walked down the aisle linking arms with Giles.

Since Buffy didn't really speak to her dad, Giles had the honours of giving her away. After all he was a father figure to her and had been since she had arrived in Sunnydale.

Buffy looked stunning to Spike, she wore a white long dress which made her look curvy in all the right places. She wore her locks down so that they rounded off her face nicely.

Spike was gob smacked, Buffy had always been beautiful to him but today she knocked him off his feet.

"Wow. You look amazing." Spike whispered in Buffy's ear when she stood next to him.

"Thanks, you scrub up pretty well yourself."

The couple both laughed and looked deep into each other's eyes. They couldn't believe they were doing this.

"Okay. Let's begin." The Mayor said ready to read the vows to the loved up couple. Even though no one trusted him it kinda made sense having him as the one to marry them, after everything he had done to make this possible.

"Now before we get started, anyone here has any reason this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold you're peace."

"I do." Everyone looked around to see the tall, dark handsome stranger that was Angel.


End file.
